


Moriarty's Ascent

by Hollibella_Short



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Backstory, Blood, College, Dating, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, First Dates, Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Patricide, Scars, Teen Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollibella_Short/pseuds/Hollibella_Short
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a 20 year old student who is struggling to ask out his best friend on a date. Just the average College drama right? Wrong. Jim is also the boss of a growing criminal network which he forcefully took over from his late-father. Even criminal-masterminds want to find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginnings of a Criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StartingWithTheRidingCrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/gifts).



> For the wonderful Mormortrash on Tumblr as part of my tumblr awards! I'm getting through them slowly. They will all be done eventually. Thank you for your patience :) Chapter two of this will hopefully be up in the next couple of days. Hope you like it! Please leave comments/kudos. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Jim sat under the big apple green. The grass was mossy which gave the grounds a slightly yellow hue instead of the rich green he was used to at his home in Ireland. Then again he’d never liked his home in Ireland. It was so boring.

* * *

 

_His parents were thick as trees. He knew he was different from other children. He noticed things, things he wasn’t supposed to. His mother had been a sweet woman. She was homely. The Moriarty household was always spotless and the aroma of freshly baked apple pies was engrained into the walls. Jim couldn’t remember a time when his mother wasn’t in the kitchen cooking something delicious with her spotty apron tied tightly around her waist. If she wasn’t in the kitchen she was scrubbing the house from top to toe or had her hands buried in the rich soil of the gardens. HIs father on the other hand was quite frequently absent. Jim Moriarty the elder was a betting man. That’s what his mother always told him. His father liked to bet on the horses. If it wasn’t horses then it was the slot machines. Jim later learned that his father was also a cheat. By all rights the Moriarty’s should have been living on scraps. Yet they always seemed to have a steady income. Jim never thought anything of it. He hated his father. He didn’t care what trouble the man got himself into. His father always came home in the evenings stinking of guinness and gunpowder._

_As a small child, Jim always wondered why the smell of gunpowder followed his father around. Later, when he was around 6 or 7 he began to weave stories in his head. In the stories his father was a hero. He would come home with a briefcase in hand and kiss his wife on the cheek. Then he would ruffle his young son’s hair and begin to tell them about his day. He was a cop. He had to shoot down the criminals that broke the law. There were a lot of gangs in the area and his father was going to take care of them all. When Jim was 12 his father limped through the front door covered in blood. The irishman could still remember his mother shrieks as she saw her husband’s figure stumble into the kitchen. HIs father had grabbed his arm and pulled him outside into the garden. A black car was waiting in the driveway. Moriarty senior pushed his young son into the back seat and told the waiting driver to move. Jim was confused but alert. He watched carefully as the roads and trees flew past the car. He noted the sun’s position in the sky and determined the were moving east, towards the coast then. The two men in the front of the car were talking in hushed voices. It was difficult for the young boy to hear over the sound of the purring engine but he focussed with all his will. He was able to make out what was being said._

_‘It’s over Jim, the empire is falling. They know who you are and they are coming for you.’ The strangers rough course voice cracked._

_‘It’s not bloody over until I say it is!’ His father’s agitated response came. ‘We’ll find another supplier. How much are police asking for? I’ve got enough in my account to pay them off surely.’_

_‘You’ll have to break into the boys university funds. We all know how much you want him to get a good education.’ Jim was shocked. He had no idea that his father even cared for him let alone put money aside._

_‘Bloody hell. Fine. Use the cash. Pay them off. Silence those who won’t be bought.’ The car fell into a heavy silence. His father was the villain. Not the hero he’d always dreamed of. The gunpowder, used for crime and not for justice._

_‘And what about me?’ Jim heard his own shaking voice break through the silence._

_‘Excuse me?’ His father sounded livid. The usual slur from the alcohol was ever-present. Jim almost regretted speaking up but the adrenaline that spiked through his body gave him the courage to continue._

_‘I said. What about me? Why did you bring me? Why on earth would you let me hear your plans?’ His voice was steady this time. He gave his father a smirk as the elder man contorted in his seat to look at the young boy._

_‘You hold your tongue boy! I brought you because you will take over from me one day and it’s about time you learnt the family trade. First rule, respect your elders. Take that look off your face.’ Jim nodded quietly and let himself get lost in his mind._

_His mind was a beautiful place. It was structured like a spider’s web. Jim had always been fascinated my the complex structures of spider webs. It was so fine and fragile yet so strong simultaneously. Each join in his mind’s web held a memory or useful fact. It was a technique he’d learned after his insane level of intelligence had begun to break him. He’d been left with constant headaches as he tried to process all the information the world threw at him every second of the day. It was tiresome always noticing what perfume someone was wearing, or how many dogs they owned or the state of their marriage. No one else understood the onslaught that he faced every single day. Yet his father’s job had managed to escape him. He’d been too buried in his own fantasies that he didn’t see the truth. Never again he swore to himself. He quickly updated all the knowledge he had on his father and analysed the facts once more. The constant bulge in the inside of his father’s jacket. Not a police badge but a gun. A gun that his father had thrown into the back seat along with his son. A gun that sat in the pockets of a beige jacket next to him now._

_Jim’s eyes snapped open. His fingers were already unzipping the inside pocket. His father had turned on the radio and the sound Queen’s Bohemian Rhapsody crackled through the speakers. He would never forget that song for the rest of his days._

_‘Second rule.’ He spoke loudly over the harmonies of the rock group. ‘Never leave your gun where someone else can get it.’ His father began to turn to look at him when Jim shot him through the head. The car screeched to a halt and his father’s assistant began to shout at the young irishman but Jim cut him off._

_‘You leave my University fund as it is. You tell whoever is threatening the empire that my father is dead. HIs boss shot him when he discovered the empire had been compromised. You will empty your own funds to pay off the police, if that’s not enough then you will empty the funds of every person who works for my father. After that I want a list of every person working for me and their next of kin, including your family. I will sort this now. If you ever mention my name or my father’s ever again I will not hesitate to shoot you.’_

_Jim marvelled at the power he felt as he wielded the cold metal. The words fell from his mouth without much thought. Jim Moriarty had been born for this. The car continued to move and the young irishman smiled in the darkness as the scent of blood permeated the air._

* * *

‘Jim!’ A voice pulled him from the memory. He blinked a couple of times as he returned to the base of the apple tree on the mossy grass. ‘I thought I’d lost you for good then. Been calling you for 5 minutes. We’re late for class.’

‘My apologies Seb. I was just remembering the day I killed my father.’ He grinned at the tall sandy haired boy. A deep scar was etched into his cheek. Jim hated the scar. It was a reminder of his failings. ‘The day I should have killed yours too.’

Sebastian Moran was the son of the stranger in the car that day. Sebastian’s father had been useful in restoring the empire back to it’s former glory but he was too unpredictable and volatile. Jim quickly became friends with the younger Moran as he visited the household for business meetings. Soon enough Sebastian was carrying out smaller tasks instead of his father. He was reliable and a good fighter. He had learnt how to shoot as a small boy, a skill that served Jim well. Jim soon lost use for Sebastian’s father as the sandy-haired boy took on more important jobs in the empire. When the elder Moran discovered who was replacing him he lashed out. He smashed his son’s head into a glass table. The incident had left Sebastian scarred for life. His father suffered a worse fate though. He was thrown to Jim’s enemies to torture. A mole told Jim that Moran had begged to die for hours before he was eventually left to rot at the bottom of a river.

‘I told you not to worry about it. It’s my war wound. The girls think it’s hot anyway.’ The blond laughed and winked at the shorter man.

Jim felt his heart ache. He’d always found Sebastian attractive. The man was also quite smart, which was a compliment coming from the irishman. As a 12 year old Jim had admired Sebastian’s intuition and ability to carry out complex tasks. As a 20 year old Jim couldn’t help but find Sebastian’s devotion and dark humour incredibly alluring. Yet the man had never seemed to return Jim’s feelings. He’d gained a reputation at their university. He’d slept with most of the cheerleaders and ballet dancers at the school. They were attracted to his bad boy attitude. Jim had received similar attention when they’d first started at the university. However, the irishman had made it quite clear that he was not interested. He turned the girls, and a few guys, away with sharp remarks and deductions about their families. One small red-head girl had been persistent and even found Jim’s talents of observation attractive. Jim soon manage to arrange to get her out of the picture. She had been tragically killed by a drunk driver at a crossing. The driver was now serving time in jail, punishment for bodging up a drugs deal in Serbia. A win win situation for Moriarty. Jim followed Sebastian across the grass towards the aged buildings. He wished desperately that he could reach out and hold the Englishman’s hand. He laughed darkly to himself. Ironic wasn’t it. Jim controlled an entire network of criminals, lawyers, doctors, soldiers, Government officials and police officers. He could get anything he wanted. Yet his best friend alluded him. He just couldn’t figure a way to express his interest. Dating was alien to him. The last girl who seriously wanted to date him ended up as road kill.

‘I’ve got to get to the sports hall. I’ll meeet you after your lab?’ Seb’s voice once again cut through his thoughts. He focussed his eyes on the blond and nodded. Seb ruffled his hair and sauntered off in the direction of the Gym. Jim took a moment to admire the taller man’s behind. It was firm and nicely shaped. The jean’s Seb was wearing really emphasised the alluring nature. Jim was thankful that his friend spent so much time in the sports hall for his degree. It did wonders for the blond’s figure. Jim felt his cheeks heat up slightly as his overactive imagination took over for a second. He gulped and pushed all thought’s of his friend out of his head and slipped into the Chemistry lab.

The experiment was an easy one as always. Jim’s hand worked quickly and efficiently, measuring and mixing chemicals with ease. The comforting scent of the Bunsen burner filled the small laboratory. The menial tasks left his brain free to think which was not what Jim had wanted. He needed a distraction from his friend’s appealing arse and muscular arms. He decided to formulate a plan to win over the blond. He dove into the spider web in his mind, gathering all information he had on couples. He focussed more on the successful couples in his mind data. Coffee dates seemed to be a good way to start, or cinema dates if one didn’t want to deal with awkward silence. Jim knew he’d have to be careful not to turn the date into a business meeting. So maybe start with dinner and a film. However, he didn’t want to turn Seb away by the event being too much like a date. He refused to lose his friend. Maybe he should try and be more affectionate before suggesting the film. He knew his friend enjoyed action films and war films. He made a note to browse what films were currently in the cinema. He’d seen one advertised called American Psycho. He thought maybe Seb would find the irony amusing but he’d best look for another option just in case. Then what sort of dinner should they have. It was common to go for Italian food when out on a date but he knew that Sebastian was fond of a good steak or pie and chips. Pub food might take the edge off the date. Jim knew he’d prefer a good bowl of Italian pasta or well-cooked sea bass to bangers and mash but this date was for Seb. Pub food it was then. They could go the Fox and the Hound pub. The students normally avoided that one as it was a bit on the pricey side. Jim grinned. The plan was set. He just had to finalise a film but he could discuss that with Sebastian.

The brunet quickly finished up with his experiment and left the lab. He’d write up his report later when he didn’t have more important things to think about. He checked his phone. He had 3 missed calls from Bartley. He debated calling him back in case there was something that needed his attention. He decided against it and dialled the number for Porter instead.

‘Porter. I want a list of any good war or action films out in the cinema films in my inbox in the next 5 minutes. Don’t disappoint me.’ He snapped into the phone using a New York accent as usual.

‘Yes sir.’ The startled response came. Then he hung up quickly. Moriarty knew he request was an odd one but nevertheless it was important to his sanity. He grinned a little at the use of ‘sir’. Apart from Sebastian none of his employees knew his name. He had learnt from his father’s mistake. So he was known as ‘Boss’ or ‘Sir’. It had served him well for 8 years. Seb was still in his practical at the sports hall so he made he way towards the other end of Campus to meet his friend. His phone beeped to signify that he had a text.

_I recommend the film Gladiator, Sir. It has very good reviews. - Porter_

That wasn’t a list. Moriarty sighed. Porter was a good worker. It would pain him to hurt Porter. Instructions had to be followed precisely though.

_There is also The Patriot, Sir. They are the only war/action film currently showing. - Porter_

The second text came faster than the first. Jim laughed. Porter had clearly realised his mistake. Perhaps a milder punishment was required. He sent a quick text to Franklin.

_Porter’s wife. I want her purse. Pick-pocket only. No harm is to come to the lady._

A small but harmless reminder to carry out his orders precisely. No one could accuse Jim of not being merciful at times. He only killed when necessary, or when he had a really bad day. It was rare that he pulled the trigger himself these days though.

_Yes Boss. - Franklin_

Moriarty let out a giggle. He did love being in charge.

‘Care to share the joke?’ Seb’s rough voice came up from behind him. Jim startled slightly but grinned as he saw his friend approach.

‘Just the idiots at work.’ He responded in his sing-song accent. An accent that only Sebastian had heard since the night he shot his father. His lecturers and peers thought that he was from north Wales. For his employees he varied his accent. Sometimes he put on an American accent. Other times he was Russian. Once he put on a posh south English accent in true James Bond style.

‘Let me guess. Carl?’ The blond smirked. Carl was always messing up orders, but he had his uses. Whenever Jim needed someone expendable for a job that would inevitably end up with the employee in jail, Carl was the man.

‘Good guess, but no cigar. Porter.’ Seb looked surprised at this. Porter was one of the smarter flies in the web.

‘Porter? You’re not going to get rid of him are you?’ Seb seemed concerned. Porter and Bartley were two of the most important people in the network. Jim chuckled at his friend’s concern.

‘Not today, Seb. Just a small swipe of pockets to remind him not to get lazy.’ He made the mistake of meeting Sebastian’s eyes. He was momentarily hypnotised by the soft emerald orbs that were looking at him. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he hastily broke eye contact. He heard Sebastian laugh softly.

‘Good plan, Boss.’ Jim smiled fondly up at his friend.

‘I know. By the way. Seb. Do want to go see Gladiator with me tonight? I thought we could grab dinner at the Fox and the Hound after.’ The words fell quickly out of his mouth as he tried not to stammer over the words. The time it took for his friend to respond felt like eternity. He couldn’t help but hold his breath as the handsome blond opened his mouth to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian comes to grips with the idea of going on a date with his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to a two-shot... but I got carried away with this chapter. So this will now be three chapters long! Huzzah for you guys.

‘I know. By the way. Seb. Do want to go see Gladiator with me tonight? I thought we could grab dinner at the Fox and the Hound after.’ Jim’s cheeks had flushed a light pink colour and the words ran into each other because he was speaking so fast. Seb was confused for a moment. Was his boss nervous? He didn’t think he’d ever seen Jim act like this. The irishman was always so cool and calm even in the face of death. He took people’s lives without a second thought and ran an entire criminal web which spanned all over the world. He dealt with some of the Earth’s most feared criminals as if they were merely grocery store owners. Yet today, in this moment, he was nervous. The way the question was phrased almost sounded like… No. It couldn’t be. His friend never showed any interest in anyone. The blond had just assumed that his companion just didn’t feel stuff like that. He even arranged for an overly persistent girl to be tragically killed. Seb realised that Jim was still waiting for an answer.

‘Sure. Why not? Although I know you don’t like films like that. Why don’t we see American Psycho instead? Something we’ll both enjoy.’ Seb responded with a smile and a quick wink. He hoped that would ease his friends nerves. A date with the boss, could be fun. Seb wasn’t blind either. He could see the brunet was attractive. He’d always felt his heart race when Jim spoke in his gorgeous accent. He’d pushed any feeling aside though. Seb didn’t fancy being road kill. He saw Jim’s face light up when he suggested American Psycho instead and his cheeks were now a deep red colour. Seb couldn’t help but grin. He’d never seen Jim act like this before or had he just missed all the signs.

‘American Psycho it is. Let’s hope it’s not too much like work. The film is at quarter past five. So I’ll just skip my final lecture. It’s not like I ever learn anything. The lecturers are so dull.’ Jim’s look of disgust at his professors was priceless and Seb let out a small chuckle.

‘I don’t know why you’re even bothering. You know far more than any of the lecturers and it’s not like you need a degree to get a job.’ Sebastian hadn’t never understood why the shorter man had insisted they attend university. He’d tried to ask once but Jim shut him down; told him not to ask stupid questions.

‘It’s a matter of principle. My education fund was almost taken away from me so I took my fathers life and his business. So now to honour him I must attend this awful place. I need to prove that I made the right decision that day.’ Jim spoke quietly and he steadily avoided the blond’s gaze. He seemed almost vulnerable. Sebastian suddenly realised how foolish he had been not to notice his friends affection. He didn’t act flirty or show any signs in the normal way but the only person Jim was himself around was Seb. The blond was the only man in the world who knew Jim’s true identity. He was the only man Jim trusted. He was only just beginning to realise the significance of that.

‘I’m sorry Jim. I didn’t know. I meant it light-heartedly.’ He softened his own voice to match his friends and place his hand on the irishman’s shoulder. ‘Come on, let’s go to lunch. I have to be in town for a lecture soon.’

‘I’m not hungry. I’ll eat tonight.’ Jim murmured under his breath but started to walk towards the cafeteria with the blond anyway. Sebastian pretended not to hear his friend’s muttering. He thought about putting his arm around the irishman but decided that he’d better not push it. He might be misinterpreting the reasons behind Jim’s nervousness. There might be a big deal about to go down that Seb didn’t know about. It was unlikely but it would best to wait until tonight before acting so boldly.

They walked in silence towards the cafeteria. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence. In fact they often went long periods of time without speaking. Normally Jim was busy trying to figure out how to deal with the more senior members of the network or pesky detectives who got a little too close. Sometimes the brunet would be tapping away on his mobile but not today. Today Jim was humming under his breath. A sign that everything was well in the genius’ head. Seb smiled fondly and looked up at the sky. It was a deep sky blue and the sun was shining brightly; soft whit clouds floated by above their heads. There weren’t many moments in Sebastian’s life that were as peaceful as this. He spent more time on rooftops with a gun in his hand than not. In fact, he’d managed to spend all week focused on his studies without Jim calling him up about a job. He contemplated over that for a moment. Was he bored? Should he be bored? His life had become so… Normal. Well as normal as it could be with a crazy irishman as your best friend and potential boyfriend. His heart gave a slight jump at that last thought. Never in a million years had he thought it would be possible that Jim could ever be anything more than his friend. He was essentially his boss. All the films tell you that you shouldn’t date your boss. When had his life turned into some odd gay romantic comedy. He smirked at that thought. A romantic comedy starring a psychopath and a amateur sniper. What could possibly go wrong?

Seb had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the sun above his head had been replaced by a white plastered ceiling. The sound of birds was overwhelmed by the chattering of hungry students enjoying their lunch break with friends.

‘So what did you want to eat? Do want to queue for hot food or just grab a sandwich?’ Jim’s voice cut through his thoughts. The irishman was now speaking in his North Welsh accent. Sebastian missed the soft lilt of the Irish accent but he had to admit that his friend made a damn cute welsh man. He seemed less threatening when adopted the role of a shy chemistry student from the small mining village in Wales.

‘Er… What’s on in the hot food?’ Seb responded. He was still distracted by thoughts of his irish friend.

‘Smells like chicken. Nothing interesting though.’ His friend was scanning the room. Seb could see that the genius was identifying who was in the room and gathering every detail that he could from their appearances. It was a habit that Jim had had since they’d met. It had served them well over the years. Seb glanced over at the hot food queue. It was pretty long and Jim was right, it was just chicken with potatoes and vegetables. If it had been a curry he would have been tempted.

‘Sandwiches it is then. You want to share the chocolate cake?’ Jim was always awful at eating lunch so Seb tried to make sure his friend at least ate something. Sharing whatever cake was on had become pretty standard for them.

‘Has it got strawberries on?’ Jim countered. He was going to be stubborn today apparently.

‘No but it has got chocolate sprinkles.’ Seb bargained. He hoped that would be enough.

‘Fine.’ The brunet grumbled. ‘But I get all the icing.’ He added as an after thought.

‘Deal.’ Jim went to get a seat by the window and Seb joined the queue for the sandwiches and cake. He grabbed a bottle of iced tea from the cooler as he went past. Glancing up at the hot drinks menu for Jim, he realised he forgot to ask his friend what drink he wanted. The criminal mastermind seemed to be in a happy mood today so not black coffee; maybe a cappuccino would suffice.

‘How can I help you today Sebastian?’ The girl, Hannah, at the counter batted her eyes at him and gave him a flirtatious smile. They’d been on a couple of dates in their first year but Seb quickly grew bored of her. She only ever wanted to watch go shopping or watch films together. There was no excitement. No spontaneous decisions. He had tried to surprise her once. He bought tickets to a band she liked for the two of them. She said she couldn’t go because she had plans. The plans turned out to be going to the cinema with her sister. They hadn’t bought the tickets but she just couldn’t change her diary so late. Sebastian had gone with Jim instead. The irishman hadn’t known any of the songs but he kept himself entertained by swiping people’s wallets and telling Seb what each person’s life story was. It had been a great night. He smiled fondly at the memory. ‘Seb? Are you actually ordering food or are you just gonna stand there and smile like at idiot?’

‘Oh yeah. One hazelnut cappuccino, a sausage and egg sandwich and a slice of chocolate cake.’ He listed off quickly, making sure he didn’t miss anything.

‘Sure. Hey Seb, I was thinking… Maybe we should try us again? You know I’m sorry about what happened. I miss you.’ Hannah said as she pulled the levers on the coffee machine. ‘We could go out for drinks tonight, you could come back to mine after.’ She was confident. He couldn’t take that away from her. It was a quality that he used to find attractive in the girl. However, all he saw today was a girl desperate for a boyfriend and thinking that he was easy pickings. He almost felt sorry for her.

‘Sorry Han, I actually have a date tonight. You know why we didn’t work out. I don’t think that’s changed.’ He hoped that he didn’t come across too harsh but it would be easier if she backed off. It would be safer for her too. He handed over his student card to pay for his lunch and took the tray over to where Jim was sat. The brunet looked furious. He should have gone for black coffee after all.

‘She was flirting with you.’ The irishman’s voice was like ice. More accurately it was like an icicle hanging right above your head when an avalanche is about to come hurtling down the mountain; cold and dangerous.

‘Yeah. She was. I told her I have a date tonight and that I’m not interested.’ Seb spoke calmly. He tried not to sound nervous over the word date but he was highly aware that they had never confirmed what tonight’s outing was. He was relieved when Jim shot him a smirk. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

‘Good. You took your time ordering so I was beginning to wonder whether I needed to call up Porter. Although I think it would be more satisfying if she was your assignment instead. Would you do it?’ Jim’s voice was hushed now so only him and Seb could hear the conversation. Seb felt the familiar spike of adrenaline in his blood.

‘Well it has been over a week since my last assignment. I could use the practice. I don’t think it’s necessary though. I can’t go shooting everyone that flirts with me, boss.’ Sebastian gave Jim a wink. He did miss the feel of the steel in his hand; looking the crosshairs an the unsuspecting target. He knew Jim was being unreasonable though. Hannah was no threat that needed to be taken down. He pushed the chocolate cake towards Jim who stared at it suspiciously before grabbing a fork and digging into the chocolatey goodness; starting with the sticky icing.

‘Shame. I’ve been trying to think of an excuse to wipe out the cheerleaders. They are insufferable.’ Jim’s Irish accent slipped out as he spat out the last sentence. His friend had never liked the cheerleading squad. Seb now suspected it was because he had slept with most of them, including Bobby Summers. Although he was certain that Jim wasn’t aware of that particular one night stand.

The two men carried on exchanging light-hearted conversation whilst they ate their lunch. Once more the noise of the cafeteria faded into the background as they laughed at each others comments. Sec found it particularly adorable when Jim pouted after he insisted that killing Hannah would not be a wise decision. He even had to swipe Jim’s phone to stop the mad man from texting one of the henchmen. They were interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. It was a text from one of friends from class asking where he was. Sebastian looked at his watch and swore. Without thinking he kissed the top of Jim’s head before rushing off towards his lecture room. It wasn’t until he was sat on the bench frantically trying to concentrate on what the lecturer was saying that he realised what he had done.

He’d just kissed his boss and criminal mastermind best friend on the head.

The same friend who organised a hit and run because some poor girl was too interested in him.

‘Shit!’ The lecture hall went deadly quiet and heads turned to face him. He quickly snapped his pen and ink splattered over the previously blank page in front of him. ‘Er sorry. My pen broke.’ The lecturer gave him a stern look before continuing the lecture.The blond looked down at his blackened hands and sighed. He should have asked to go wash his hands. He couldn’t sneak out now though.

His thoughts trailed back to in the cafeteria. Why did he kiss Jim’s head? They’d said goodbye hundreds of times before and he had never even thought about kissing his friend as he left. He was conflicted. He knew he was. He had pushed any feelings he may have had for the brunet down for years. So much so that his first reaction to Jim’s suggestion for tonight was shock; not happiness. Now all those potential feeling were coming out in full force. He wanted to hold the irishman’s hand. He wanted to kiss Jim’s lips when he pouted over not being allowed to kill Hannah. He couldn’t help but wink at his friend or smile when he thought of him. He was second-in-command to a world-wide criminal network. He’d taken more lives than he could count and he was now almost giggling at the thought of his boss being his boyfriend. Sebastian Moran was in trouble. They had their date tonight though; maybe his heart and head would return to normal after that. He could go back to being the bad boy player after tonight. The pain in his chest told him that he was an idiot if he could ever go back to that life; not now he knew Jim’s feelings. Maybe they would become a real couple; criminal partnership in all senses. It could be fun. After a long day dealing with Russian Mafia and serial murderers they would go home together and watch a film on the sofa. They might even have some wild sex to wind down from the stresses of their job. His eyes glazed over slightly as his thoughts were filled with images of the handsome irishman in his bed. Seb shook his head to disperse those thoughts quickly. He didn’t want to end up in an uncomfortable situation in the middle of class so instead he tried to work out what to wear for that evening.

They were only going to the pub for dinner afterwards so he discounted wearing a suit. He looked down at his current outfit. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with a tiger on and black fitted jeans, not a date outfit. The jeans were nice and he thought Jim might appreciate them but the t-shirt was a no go. He loved the tiger design but it was nothing special. Maybe he’d wear a shirt. He had a nice silk emerald green shirt lying hanging in the wardrobe. He’d never worn it on a date before, he normally stuck to white shirts. He didn’t even know why he had bought the green one. However, he had the sudden urge to wear it today. He hoped that it would highlight the green in his eyes. That’s what the films always talked about anyway.

_So what time am I picking you up for the film? - S_

It didn’t take long for his friend to reply. Jim didn’t have a lecture until five which he was skipping anyway so Seb knew he was probably bored out of his mind.

_Sebastian your room is literally opposite mine. Don’t be an idiot - M_

The blond chuckled quietly at that, earning another look from the lecturer.

_However, it’s a 10 minute walk to the cinema and we want popcorn. So be ready for 5 - M_

Seb looked at his watch. It was almost 3 now. That would give him just under 2 hours to have a shower and get dressed; plenty of time. He sat clock watching for the rest of the class. His bag was packed so he could leave as soon as the lecture ended. On the way out he threw away the shards of plastic that was once his pen and his ruined notebook. He wondered if he could claim a new one from the empires funds, after all it was completely Jim’s fault that he had to break the pen. As he fled from the lecture hall he heard his professors voice calling him back but he pretended not to hear. He had more important things to worry about. He attended the lecture didn’t he? That was more than some people.

Eventually he made it back to the flat he shared with Jim. It wasn’t as nice or as large as they could afford but Seb convinced his friend that may need to masquerade as bog standard students every once in a while. Reluctantly, Jim agreed. So they resided in a flat rented out by some land lord they found at the housing fair. There was damp in the bathroom and the boiler was temperamental but it was sufficient.

‘Shower’s free if you need it. Don’t come in my room!’ Jim’s soft accent came from upstairs. Seb grinned and dumped his bag in the hall. He would put it away later. He headed upstairs to the bathroom.

He turned the shower on before stripping down. It took the water a while to heat up in the house so it had become habit to do so. The room still had some moisture in the air from when Jim had had a shower earlier. Seb could smell Jim’s fragrant shampoo in the air. It was a warm and fruity scent. Seb could never quite place the exact smell but he was fond of it. It always blended well with Jim’s aftershave. The blond looked in the mirror for a moment before it began to steam up once more. The scar on the side of his face was prominent. He used to be insecure about the puckered flesh but he wore the mark proudly now. It was the mark of a survivor. He stepped into the warm jet of water and sighed. The heat felt good against his skin. He instantly felt the muscles in his back and neck begin to loosen up. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in sound on the water falling on his head and splashing against the cold tiles. He rested his head against wall for a moment and breathed deeply before wiping the water from his face and reaching for his shampoo. Unlike Jim he preferred a more musky scent. His shampoo always reminded him of the rainforest he visited on a job in Brazil. Seb didn’t know why but after that he always found the smell comforting. He thought that maybe he enjoyed the challenges of being in such a difficult climate. Once he had finished rinsing the last of his conditioner out of his sandy locks he turned the shower off the came face to face once more with the mirror. He wiped some of the steam off with his towel before rubbing the soft fabric through his wet hair. The shower had made his cheeks flush a bright red colour, his scar was more prominent has his hair was now tussled from the towel. There was the beginning of stubble beginning to show on his jaw. He thought about having a shave but decided that he liked the rugged look. It suited him and matched his personality quite well. Seb quickly brushed his teeth before wrapping the towel around his waist and heading back to his room. Luckily he didn’t run into Jim on the way. He laughed at that thought. That would have been exactly the sort of scene in you would see in a rom com. He would have liked to see Jim’s face though, especially if he had accidentally dropped his towel.

The digital clock in Seb’s room showed that it was half four. He’d been in the shower longer than he thought. The Englishman was thankful that he’d already chosen his outfit and it didn’t take him long to dig out the shirt from the back of his wardrobe. He dropped his towel on the floor and pulled on the soft silk fabric. It felt odd against his skin. He was used to courser textures. The silk was smooth and it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. With some effort he managed to get his jeans back on, after pulling on a pair of clean boxers of course. The blond stood for a moment in front of the full length mirror in his room. He was surprising pleased with the image staring back at him. He undid a button on his shirt before tucking it in; not too smart, not too casual. Now he just had to blow dry his hair and attempt to tame the messy blond strands. He added a touch of gel to finish off his look. Seb’s sandy blond hair was still pretty wild but at least it had some style to it. He glanced at his watch. It was almost five. Time to get Jim. The taller man took a deep breath before knocking on his friend’s door. He desperately hoped tonight went well. If it didn’t it could have severe consequences for him; at best he’d be out of a job. He shuddered to think of what the worst could be. He tried not to remember his father’s fate at the hands of his potential boyfriend.

‘Jim? You ready?’ He called through the door. After a moment it opened to reveal his date. Seb let his eyes roam over his friends body. He looked good. No. More than good he looked absolutely delectable. Jim was wearing a figure hugging white shirt with a dark blue tie with little skulls on it. He had forgone the jacket that he normally wore when wearing suits and Seb could have sworn his trousers were tighter than usual. The blond took a deep breath before holding out his arm to his friend. ‘Shall we?’

‘We shall.’ Jim linked arms with him and they headed off towards the cinema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to kudos/comment. It does wonders for motivation (especially comments)


	3. Fatal Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date begins for our two young criminals. Will it succeed or will Jim's hand be forced into something he really doesn't want to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! Final chapter. Sorry I left it so long. I lost all inspiration for any writing. Enjoy this rollercoaster of a chapter. I don't have a Beta so I did my best to proof read. Be gentle. If you like it come talk with me on tumblr at Avengersbarnes.tumblr.com

The walk to the cinema was a quiet one. Jim felt strangely dazed. He couldn’t take his mind off the way Sebastian’s shirt clung to his muscular torso. The rich emerald silk had a fascinating effect on the colour of his eyes and soft sandy locks. Jim felt almost glad that they would soon be plunged into the darkness of the cinema; perhaps then he wouldn’t get so distracted by the dangerously handsome man beside him. It had been foolish to ask Seb out on a date. How was he ever supposed to concentrate on the important matters when the blond was stood next to him? A voice in the back of his head reminded him that he’d been able to concentrate perfectly before any of this nonsense had occurred. 

 

‘Jim?’ He heard Moran’s voice cut through his own distraction. 

 

‘Hmm?’ Jim replied nonchalantly. He couldn’t bring himself to form a proper response, far too distracted by his own thoughts. 

 

‘Something wrong boss?’ The assassin’s voice was strained. Sebastian was obviously making an effort to sound light-hearted but he couldn’t fool Jim. The criminal mastermind turned abruptly to face his friend. His dark brown eyes bore into Seb’s green ones. Sebastian looked nervous. Jim could see that he was struggling to maintain eye contact. The emerald irises kept flitting down towards his feet and he was shifting his weight uneasily. Jim felt a familiar smirk grace his features. He did enjoy watching people squirm. He sighed. This was his friend, his only friend in the world; feeling smug about Seb’s discomfort crossed a line for him. Instantly he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He couldn’t lose Seb. That would be too much. Even an insane criminal mastermind needed a friend.

 

‘Yeah. I’m fine Sebastian.’ He tried to flash a smile but it felt forced; hopefully Seb wouldn’t notice.  He was trying but he honestly had no idea how to do this dating lark. He’d seen other people achieve success in the realm of dating and he knew the theory. He had a intricately detailed section in the spider web of his mind which had proven useful many times when he’d had to flirt and seduce victims for intel. This was the first time he’d ever meant it though. The first time he didn’t want to fail, for personal reasons. It was horrible and he felt so vulnerable. He walked a bit faster; pushing the muscles in his legs into a longer stride. He felt Moran stop behind him. The effect was almost instant. His body reacted before his brain could stop him. His legs halted and he felt the muscles in his neck stiffen. He was being an arse. He was acting like the cold psychopath that everyone thought he was. It was an easy role for him to play. 

 

‘If I didn’t know better, I would think you were thinking of a plot to kill me.’ Seb’s voice was strong now. It wasn’t hesitant or shaking. He had also put on the mask of lethal killer, cold-hearted assassin. They weren’t Jim and Seb anymore. They were Moriarty and Moran. Suddenly Jim felt more relaxed. This was familiar. He knew this. He could do this.

 

He turned around to face his partner; spinning on the heels of his feet. The smirk was back and he felt his eyes light up. Seb had the decency to be momentarily shocked at his sudden change in demeanour. Quickly, he rearranged his expression into a cool and confident facade. 

 

‘How do you know I’m not plotting to kill you? You know what happened to the last girl who wanted to date me.’ Jim let his natural accent fall out. He knew Seb preferred the Irish accent to any other. 

 

‘You couldn’t run the business without me. Let’s face it, Jim. You need me.’ Sebastian was grinning cockily now. Jim was once again struck by the blond’s rugged handsomeness. Dark blond stubble was brushed across his chin. His bright green eyes glowed with excitement and Jim couldn’t help but run his gaze over the sharp cheekbones. 

 

‘You’re playing a dangerous game Moran.’ Jim’s legs involuntarily took a step closer to the striking Englishman. 

 

‘I’m on a date with the world’s most deadly criminal. I live for danger.’ Moran closed the gap even further. There was now less than an inch between them. Jim felt his heart racing in his chest. The air felt thin and he was struggling to breathe. His mind was grasping to think of his next retort but it came up blank. So he did the next best thing. He pulled his friend down into a heated kiss. Seb didn’t even hesitate in his response. Jim felt his cheeks heat up and his eyes fluttered shut as he was overwhelmed by a blissful haze. He felt Seb’s tongue brush against his lower lip. The kiss quickly deepened and his hands tugged against the green silk of Seb’s shirt. He felt his friend’s fingers moving up the back of his neck and begin to pull at his hair. The sensation was remarkably pleasant and he felt a flood of warmth through his body. 

 

‘Go to hell!’ A voice ripped through their lustful bubble. In an instance, the two men pulled apart. Sebastian whipped round like lightning, Jim noticed he’d gotten his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo of the offending citizen. Seb’s green eyes met Jim’s brown ones; questioning him sliently. Jim grinned as he felt an adrenaline spike; finally an excuse to have some fun. He nodded and Seb matched his smile. It took less than a second for Sebastian to send a text. The photograph of the man was sent to the phones of every new applicant to Moriarty’s network. Whoever got to him first would be award a place as one of Sebastian’s newly formed sniper team. 

 

Jim was furious that the moment between them had been shattered. He had only just began to feel comfortable on this date and now he was contemplating whether to talk about what had just happened. It was Jim’s first kiss. It wasn’t Moriarty’s. Moriarty has kissed hundreds of men, women and everyone in between for a variety of scams and schemes and interrogations. It was part of the game. Every new conquest added a silk thread to the ever growing web of his mind. 

 

This kiss had been different though. It sent shock waves through the entire network. Jim could visualise the lightwave fly across every twist and turn of the intricate design, burning new intel into every thread. For the first time he could see why people did such stupid, idiotic and reckless things for love. He concentrated on the blood rushing through his veins; every heartbeat echoed in his ears. He counted for a moment. It was faster than usual but not unpleasant. He felt moderately out of breath but without the ache in his muscles from a work out. Jim recognised the effects of adrenaline which was coursing through his body. The excitement of a new target had caused that but there were other chemicals, ones he wasn’t familiar with. He felt an inexplicable happiness. His brain was replaying the kiss over and over in his head and Jim felt his cheeks heat up once more at the memory. His head felt foggy and his deductions weren’t coming as quickly as he was used to. He vaguely recognised that he had spaced out on his friend, or boyfriend, or whatever they were but his brain was whirring around the new feeling the kiss had brought out in him. All the symptoms he was feeling suggested a spike in the chemicals Dopamine, Norepinephrine and Phenylethylamine. The strange joy and excitement was a classic symptom of Dopamine. The racing heart and adrenaline could easily be caused by a subsequent release of Norepinephrine and the blissful haze and dizziness he had encountered during the kiss was an obvious sign of Phenylethylamine. After quickly putting the pieces together in his mind, Jim swore under his breath. The love hormones. He shook his head and returned to the street. As his eyes finally focused on Seb’s rugged face, he wondered how long he’d been out for. 

 

‘Welcome back, Boss.’ The Englishman said with a wink. Sebastian was smirking at him, his green eyes were sparkling as they watched the shorter man return from the spiderweb of his mind. Jim glanced casually at the space their heckler had been standing. There was no sign of the man. 

 

‘Any news?’ He enquired softly, letting the natural Irish lilt takeover his speech. With the amount of applicants he received everyday for his empire surely someone had taken care of the nasty homophobic piece of dirt that had interrupted them. 

 

‘He didn’t make it past the block. Apparently someone bumped into him and slipped some sausages and dog food into his backpack. Next thing he knew a starved dog had been let loose by a passerby. It was really a tragic and misfortunate accident.’ Sebastian passed his phone to the Irishman. A video had been sent by a young girl known as Cecilia. It showed each step of her plan and the slow torturous death the man had endured at the paws of the canine. Jim frowned. The dog would be put down if it was captured by authorities. It had obviously been neglected quite viciously to encourage such a ruthless attack. Cecilia was savage.

 

‘The dog?’ Jim tried to remain calm but as much as he hated humans, he’d always found comfort in animals. The were cleverer than people gave them credit for. His tone was clipped and he couldn’t help the iciness that laced his voice.

 

‘Turner managed to get to it before the police. She’s safe. Turner and his partner are rehabilitating her at their apartment.’ Seb grinned at his friend. The brunet was always so concerned about the dogs. A small amount of the empire’s income would go towards dog shelters and rehoming strays each month. Of course none of the minions knew this; only Sebastian. 

 

‘She’s in. I like her creativity and out of the box thinking. Take someone she cares about. She’s a loose cannon right now and I want her controlled.’ Jim drawled. He was glad the goldfish had been taken care of but now he was bored. He wanted to kiss the blond next to him again that was infinitely more exciting.  He noted that the Englishman sent a quick text before putting his phone back in his pocket.  ‘Now if you don’t mind I’d like to get to the cinema before the film starts. Enough business.’  His voice was firm. Nobody argued with Jim Moriarty. No one that is except Sebastian Moran. 

 

‘Hmm… did our real life American Psycho not put you off the film?’ Moran smirked at him. Jim just rolled his eyes and pulled the Englishman towards the cinema. 

 

‘Sebastian..’ Jim let the other man’s name roll off his tongue ‘I just want to see some murders. You wouldn’t want to disappoint me would?’ He turned to Sebastian and did he best pout; staring deeply into the other man’s beautiful emerald orbs. That dark blond stubble really did suit him. It made the assassin look dangerous and ruggedly handsome. The scar on his face didn’t help. The pink puckered skin shouldn’t look so sexy on anyone but Moriarty couldn’t help but adore the battle wound of the Englishman. Sebastian could pull off any look and the Irishman was convinced he’d love it. 

 

Seb took a step towards him and once again the tension rose between them. The air seemed to be full of electricity and Jim felt his pulse quicken once more as he was unable to break eye contact with the gorgeous blond in front of him. He reminded himself to breathe; a fatal mistake. As he inhaled his senses became overwhelmed with the musky scent of the other man. Sebastian’s shampoo was rich and reminded Jim of the rainforests of Brazil. It had been one of the first missions they’d been on together back when Jim first killed his father and their first abroad. Jim had found the thrill of the mission invigorating; planning every moment so they were always ahead of the game. He’d found the terrain harsh and uninviting though and had decided and that moment to leave Seb in charge of missions that were away from the cities. Sebastian had thrived in the environment, with his scar and rugged looks the Englishman had looked like he was born to live in the Brazilian Rainforests. Jim had always denied that he’d been turned on watching his friend back then… it was laughable that he’d ever believed the lie he told himself. The musk washing over him now had taken him back in an instant. He felt the familiar arousal as Jim remembered watching his friend track down their target through the untrodden paths of the jungle, lighting the fires from nothing but the resources around them. His stubble had grown out more in those days but Seb hadn’t shaven today for their date. Maybe he’d always known what Jim’s looks in the forest had really meant. 

 

‘I wouldn’t dream of disappointing you…’ Seb’s voice was husky, almost a growl in Jim’s ear. Jim fought to remain in control of his senses but he was drunk on the lust that was flowing through him. He pulled the blond into another kiss. Less hesitant this time. He knew what he wanted and Sebastian was more than happy to comply. Jim felt the stubble scratch across his cheek as he moved his lips against his friends, no lovers. He could no longer think of this blond siren as his friend. Seb’s lips were rough and chapped. Jim felt Seb’s tongue brush across his lower lip and he parted his lips so he could explore the other man’s mouth. He tasted of a delectable mix of smoke and expensive whiskey. So Seb had needed some Dutch courage before the date. Good. His hands roamed the blond’s body. He could feel every muscle under the soft silk fabric of the shirt. God he loved that shirt. Seb’s hands were at once back in his hair, tugging a little too roughly at the strands. Jim couldn’t help the moan that escape his throat at the sensations filling his body. His skin felt on fire. It was overwhelming. Too much. He ripped away from the kiss. His cheeks flushed and his eyes unfocused. The Irishman desperately tried to take a breath. As the oxygen flooded his lungs he was able to regain an element of control; clearing his throat he was able to speak.

 

‘Yes… well. Good. Chemistry. Good start. The films about to start’ With that he strode quickly towards the cinema; leaving the Englishman stunned on the pavement him. He cursed again. Jim Moriarty turning into an idiotic mess by a simple kiss. Stupid. In eloquent. Foolish. The dark of cinema would help him come to his senses. Dating was a completely idiotic idea. He had always noticed things beyond the norm of any other human. Everyday life was a struggle for him when he was being overloaded with information but he’d managed to find a system to control it. How could he do that when this irrational flood of feelings were completely battering his entire being. He heard Moran’s thumping steps behind him as the Englishman was obviously running to catch up. 

 

‘Too much?’ The assassin sounded uncharacteristically vulnerable. A pang of guilt went through the criminal mastermind. He sighed but kept his eyes ahead. They quickly reached the cinema and managed to book a couple of tickets. They barely reached their seats before the movie started. The cinema plunged into darkness and the sound system drowned out the quiet whispers of the audience. 

 

Jim tried to focus on the film, every kill should have sent a thrill of delight through his veins, every blood splatter should have him giggling with glee but it was no use. The only thought going through his head was that he’d ruined everything. He could have pushed the feelings down. He didn’t need a friend. He didn’t need a lover. He didn’t even need an archenemy. He was good on his own. 

 

Then why did this glorious man next to him affect him so much.

 

He’d spent years perfecting a way to block out the unnecessary distractions of the world. No he didn’t kill all of them. Just the really annoying ones. His brain hurt from all the new information he was processing. Turns out it was a lot easier to act in love than to feel it for real. He sighed. _Try to relax Jim. Feelings aren’t bad. You aren’t scared of anything._

 

He laughed darkly to himself. That was utter crap. He was scared. He was scared of losing Sebastian Moran. He was a serial killer and the head of the world’s biggest criminal network. He of all people knew how easily a life could be snuffed out. He was too young for this bullshit. He needed to finish his fucking degree. It was just soooo dull. Maybe Sebastian could spice his University life up. Make it less mundane. They’d be back to missions soon enough and they could be rid of the petty menial tasks he was currently in charge of. Maybe they could take on the Russians. His father had always been too weak for that but not him. Not Jim Moriarty Junior. He was 100 times better than his father. The lights came up in the cinema shaking the brunet from his reverie. The end of the credits were rolling. He’d missed the whole film. He glanced over at his date. Sebastian was staring at him in concern. He owed the Englishman an explanation. He nodded to the exit and got up to go. Might as well talk over the unsophisticated slop that his friend enjoyed so much. 

 

They walked in silence to the pub. Neither man made any attempt to communicate with the other and they stayed an uncomfortable distance apart. When they got to the pub Moriarty barely glanced at the menu.

 

‘I’ll have what you’re having. Make sure there’s cake.’ The first words he’d spoken in hours. His voice was unusually gentle. He hadn’t meant for that. He meant to sound passive and disinterested but the broken look on the assassins face made his heart twinge. _Stupid feeling. Ordinary feelings are for ordinary boring people._ He huffed. 

 

But Seb was not ordinary person and he certainly wasn’t boring. 

‘I see things everywhere.’ The Irishman started. He needed to fix this. ‘My mind can’t help but analyse the smallest detail of every single element in the moment. The smell, the taste of the air, the colours, the wear and tear, the sound that surrounds us. If I let my mind go and I can hear almost every individual conversation in this pub. My brain is capable of listening and analysing so much at once. It’s what makes me so good. I can tell you by just glance what someone’s weakness is and how to exploit it. It’s why I love music so much. It focuses me. It helps me think and block out the world.’ He allowed himself to look into Seb’s sparkling green eyes. They were focused and he could see the other man was trying to understand where he was going with this speech. He knew all this already. Jim paused, wondering if Seb had anything to say, but the blond stayed silent. 

‘I process it all so fast and store the information in the web. The web helps to process the world otherwise I would be overwhelmed by the information that’s thrown my way every second. I block out the background noise.’ He was probably rambling at this point but what’s the point in being a criminal mastermind if you can’t make incredibly long speeches. It’s a trademark. Villains like to hear themselves speak. 

‘Then when we kissed it all went blank. I saw nothing but you. I heard nothing but the blood rushing through my head. I could smell nothing but you and God do you smell good.’ Moran chuckled at that and Moriarty grinned at the blond. The light-hearted remark was successful. With a newfound confidence in his words, the Irishman continued. 

‘I could feel nothing but your lips against mine and heat of your body. My brain shut down. My body was on fire. That never happens for me. It’s always a game. What’s the best way to get information, what are their insecurities that I can use against them, what are their weaknesses. There is always a plan and a motive. With you there’s nothing. Just fire.’ Jim looked up at Seb through his eyelashes hoping he could see the regret and vulnerability that he never showed anyone else. 

‘It scared me. I’m sorry.’ 

 

The wait was agonising. Why hadn’t Seb said anything? He’d just poured his heart out and the stupid handsome blond idiot had nothing to say. He really hoped that he wouldn’t have to get Carl to repeat the Red-Head incident. He really loved Seb. As a friend and valued co-worker of course. _You love him you idiot just admit it!_ He frowned. Now was not the time to argue with himself. His fingers twitched towards his phone in his coat pocket.

 

‘I really thought I was gonna end up as road kill.’ The smooth English accent broke through Jim’s thoughts.

 

‘Excuse me?’ Jim mentally kicked himself. He should have been paying attention. 

 

‘Well I thought that’s how you dealt with unwanted romantic attention. Tragic accident. Drunk driver.’ Jim laughed at the memory. The blond was smiling broadly at him. He hadn’t fucked up. 

 

‘You’re far too delectable to end up as road kill. Maybe a well cooked steak or liver pâté’ Jim smirked. This was familiar easy chatter between them. 

 

‘I thought you were Jim Moriarty not Hannibal Lecter’ The blond chuckled at Jim’s reference. They had both enjoyed The Silence of the Lambs and read the books together in their spare time. 

 

‘And which Jim Moriarty is that my dear Moran?’ He grinned darkly. Jim loved how quickly he could switch personas. It made life so much more thrilling! ‘The shy chemistry student from Wales’ He slipped easily into a Welsh accent and his posture changed. His shoulders hunched and he curled into himself. Jim from Uni was a pushover. Moran chuckled. His laugh was deep and the brunet was proud that he was able to elicit such a delightful sound from Seb. The mood had previously been so dire. ‘Or maybe the cocky art student from New York?’ His accent changed once more as he became very flamboyant and camp New York boy. He straighten his back and ran his hands through his hair giving the brunet lock a ruffled look. He tossed a loose strand out of his eyes and winked at the blond opposite him. Seb’s eyes softened as he gazed fondly at him. Jim had never seen that smile on his new lover’s face before. He decided that he would do all in his, very vast, power to make him smile like that again. It was beautiful and genuine and caring. Jim had no idea his best friend was capable of that. ‘Or maybe I’m the dangerous Irish mastermind who kills without a second thought whenever someone gets in his way’ His accent returned to his natural Irish but it was darker. He could hear the danger in his voice as he smirked at the blond. Seb’s eyes dilated and a blush coloured his cheeks. So the Englishman was attracted to his dangerous side. Jim filed that information away quickly. He moved closer across the table so he could whisper in his lover’s ear. 

‘Who would you prefer me to be, gorgeous?’ He nibbled gently on Moran’s ear before he pulled back slightly. He gazed into the blond’s eyes. There were almost completely black and he could hear Moran’s breaths were shallow. 

 

‘I want…’ The assassin’s voice was breathless and unsteady. Moriarty couldn’t help but grin at the effect he had over the other man. ‘I want you to be who you are’ Seb continued, shocking the Irishman. Seb kissed him once more. This time was different. There was no heat or fire explosions. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he smiled into the kiss. It was soft and gentle. No urgency. There weren’t Moriarty and Moran anymore. 

 

They were Jim and Seb. Two young adults on a first date and falling in love. 

 

Jim, for the first time since he found out about his father, was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! The end. I finished it. I wasn't sure how to end it but that felt like a nice place. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. I really enjoyed getting back into writing although if you'd told me Mormor was how I'd do that I probably would have laughed because I've not been so into Sherlock recently. Villains are way more fun though. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it. TTFN! - Yaz


End file.
